Red Clouds on Black
by miss-fiora
Summary: Ce n'était qu'un simple rêve, rien de plus, mais c'était son seul espoir de découvrir qui elle est.
1. Chapter 1

Beta'd by Zofra.

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, un kunai à la main et les sens en alerte avant de réaliser qu'elle était seule dans la forêt. Laissant échapper un soupir, elle rangea l'arme et ajusta sa cape avant de reprendre son chemin. Le soleil commençait tout doucement à disparaitre et avec un peu de chance, elle tomberait peut-être sur un petit village en chemin. Ca faisait un bon bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé un repas décent après tout et un bain ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle repensa à son rêve. Comme d'habitude, elle avait observé la scène qui se déroulait devant elle d'un point de vue extérieur. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, elle avait été probablement sous terre, si ce n'était dans une caverne, et ce qu'elle y avait vu lui confirmait que c'était une vision du passé. Un jeune Obito, insouciant et ayant toujours un cœur en or, qui se chamaillait avec un…. Homme blanc. Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil derrière elle et avait observé la monstruosité qui occupait bien plus de la moitié de l'espace. Elle avait alors constaté, avec effroi, que plusieurs hommes étaient rattachés à cette chose monstrueuse. Elle aurait passé son temps à observer cette chose si une figure dans le coin n'avait pas attiré son attention. Elle n'aurait confondu ce chakra pour rien au monde, même si la personne en question avait l'air mal en point. C'était déjà un miracle que cet homme soit toujours en vie mais il était là, devant elle, endormi. Ce ne fut que quand Madara ouvrit les yeux et sembla la regarder comme s'il pouvait la voir qu'elle s'était réveillée en sursaut.

Cette figure blanche, elle l'avait déjà vue quelque part, elle en était sûre. Fermant les yeux un instant, elle essaya de se rappeler.

Kyuubi.

Cela signifierait-il que Madara était derrière cet événement ? Cela ne l'étonnerait pas. Madara Uchiha détestait Konoha après tout.

Elle laissa échapper un autre soupir en sentant un mal de tête venir. Ces visions la laissaient toujours avec une tonne de questions et elle faisait de son mieux pour les assembler toutes afin de comprendre. Ou elle mettait les questions de côté, en attendant qu'une autre vision lui apporte les réponses qu'elle cherchait.

Elle ne saurait dire quand ces visions avaient commencé. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle s'était réveillée un jour, en plein milieu de la forêt, couverte de sang. Elle ne se souvenait que d'une seule chose : une cape noire avec des nuages rouges comme motifs. A part ça, rien. Ni son nom, ni d'où elle venait, ni comment elle pouvait voir des événements du passé, présent et futur. Peu de temps après s'être réveillée et avoir erré dans la forêt pendant plusieurs jours, elle s'était évanouie près d'une rivière, se disant que c'était comme ça qu'elle allait mourir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle eut repris conscience, dans un lit, au chaud et débarrassée de tout ce sang et ces blessures bandées. Une vieille personne l'avait apparemment trouvée quand elle était allée laver le linge et l'avait recueillie chez elle.

Après plusieurs nuits à se réveiller en sueur à cause de ses rêves –comme elle les appelait à l'époque- elle avait décidé de demander à la vieille –"Tsubaki" qu'elle s'appelait- si elle connaissait des personnes possédant le "Sharingan". C'était ce que le jeune homme dans son dernier rêve avait dit. Tsubaki lui avait alors parlé des Uchiha et de Konoha. Curieuse d'en savoir plus, elle lui avait demandé de raconter ce qu'elle savait sur le monde qui les entoure, ce que la vieille avait fait avec plaisir. Deux semaines plus tard, elle était à Konoha. Il fallait absolument qu'elle vérifie si ses rêves avaient un sens ou non et d'après eux, les Uchiha allaient, ou s'étaient déjà fait, massacrés.

Bizarrement, entrer dans Konoha fut facile. D'après ce que la vieille lui avait dit, les cinq grands villages possédaient une très forte surveillance et il était très difficile d'y entrer si l'on était un étranger. N'y ayant pas fait plus attention que ça, elle s'était baladée dans les rues tranquillement, mémorisant ce qu'elle pouvait.

C'est ainsi qu'elle y avait rencontré Naruto. Le petit blond, trop occupé à regarder derrière lui pour voir si ses poursuivants le suivaient toujours, ne regardait pas où il allait et s'est retrouvé à terre après s'être cogné contre elle.

Naruto Uzumaki. "Je deviendrai Hokage un jour ! Dattebayo ! " C'était la première chose qu'il avait déclaré et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras et de retenir ses larmes. Minato et Kushina auraient eu le cœur déchiré s'ils avaient vu l'état de leur enfant et la façon dont les villageois le traitaient. "Je suis sûre que tu seras le meilleur Hokage, Naruto" Et elle en était effectivement persuadée, ce petit était destiné à accomplir de grandes choses dans le futur.

Entre temps, elle rencontra aussi le petit Sasuke. Un adorable petit qui voyait son grand-frère comme le meilleur shinobi de tout le village. C'est en l'apercevant qu'elle pria de toute son âme pour que ses rêves ne soient que ça, des rêves. "Tu ressembles à une Uchiha mais tu n'es pas une Uchiha" avait-il déclaré la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Le massacre se produisit la deuxième semaine de son arrivée et elle ne put que regarder avec effroi comment deux personnes décimèrent un clan entier. Des dizaines et des dizaines de corps jonchaient le sol, et elle était resté caché durant tout ce temps, paralysé par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Encore aujourd'hui, elle revoyait la scène clairement.

Elle resta à Konoha plus longtemps que prévu et fit de son mieux pour être là pour Sasuke. Après le traitement qu'Itachi lui avait fait subir, le petit se réveillait chaque nuit, en sueur et ne pouvait se rendormir par la suite. "Je… Je dois devenir plus fort, pour tuer aniki. Aide-moi nee-chan."

C'est en entendant ces mots que la culpabilité la frappa de plein fouet. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas agir ? Comment avait-elle pu juste observer ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas essayé de prévenir quelqu'un du danger imminent ? Si seulement elle avait agi… Sasuke n'aurait pas eu à souffrir comme ça. Ces visions étaient un atout non négligeable dont elle devrait se servir et ainsi empêcher d'autre événement comme celui-ci de se produire.

* * *

Elle ne saurait dire comme cela se faisait qu'elle sache même utiliser ces armes tranchantes –kunais, qu'elle apprit par la suite- ou comment elle pouvait faire apparaître un mur de terre ou même un dragon d'eau. Elle ne savait pas. Tout avait l'air tellement naturel, comme si son corps savait ce qu'il fallait faire. "T'es vraiment trop cool nee-chan ! Apprends-moi ! " C'est ainsi qu'elle entraina les deux enfants et une espèce d'amitié-rivalité se développa entre le jeune blond et le survivant du massacre.

Un mois plus tard, elle sentit quelqu'un les observait et su qu'il était temps pour elle de partir dans les prochaines heures si elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait quelques shinobis à sa poursuite ou pire, qu'elle se fasse capturer car elle était une étrangère qui passait un peu trop de temps avec l'hôte du démon renard ainsi que le dernier Uchiha. "Naruto, Sasuke" Immédiatement, les deux avaient cessé leurs chamailleries et s'étaient tournés vers elle "Je vais devoir partir" Encore aujourd'hui, elle pouvait se souvenir de la tête que les deux avaient tirée. Naruto s'était jeté sur elle en lançant des "Sora-nee-chan, ne pars pas !" Tandis que Sasuke lui avait demandé pour combien de temps elle s'en allait. Elle n'avait que pu leur répondre "Je ne sais pas" et de les attirer tous les deux pour un dernier câlin et un "Je vous aime" avant de disparaitre juste au moment où quatre ANBU apparaissaient.

Elle sourit légèrement en repensant à ces deux-là et se demanda un instant combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle les avait vu pour la dernière fois. Cinq ans ? Six ans ? Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté de compter les jours qui passent.

Voyant que la nuit était tombée, elle décida qu'elle se contenterait sûrement d'un lapin ou de champignons. Réajustant sa cape, elle se mit à la recherche de quelque chose de comestible. Ce ne fut que quand le soleil eut disparu depuis un bon bout de temps qu'elle trouva des myrtilles et un endroit où passer la nuit.

Un vieux temple se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle et elle prit un moment pour détecter s'il y avait une autre présence. Estimant que c'était un endroit sûr pour passer la nuit, elle y entra et se posa dans un coin, derrière une statue à moitié écroulée.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir

Rouge. Sa première constatation fut que le gamin avait les cheveux rouges. C'était joli, et le gamin était mignon. Mais pas la chose sur laquelle il était en train de travailler : une espèce de marionnette de taille humaine. Son corps fut parcouru de frissons quand elle remarqua la collection du petit, dont un juste à deux centimètres d'elle. Pendant un court instant, elle resta figée sur place, pensant que la marionnette allait l'attaquer mais elle fut sortie de sa transe quand elle entendit un mouvement derrière elle.

Ce petit n'était définitivement pas stable émotionnellement. Deux marionnettes, contrôlées par des fils de chakra, embrassaient le petit –qui souriait- dans une étreinte. Essayait-il de combler le vide laissé par ses parents ?

Le sourire du petit disparu et il relâcha sa prise sur les marionnettes.

Le bruit du bois contre le parquet résonna juste au même moment où elle ouvrit les yeux et sauta sur le côté afin d'éviter une attaque.

Un homme aux cheveux argentés se tenait à deux mètres d'elle avec un sourire carnassier et une faux à trois lames en main.

* * *

Grand merci à Zofra qui a accepté de deveir ma bêta et prendre soin de cette histoire avec moi! Un tonnerre d'appalaudissement pour elle! Elle le mérite après tout ce qu'elle a fait!

Sur ce, à très bientôt :)


	2. Chapter 2

Beta 'd by Zofra

* * *

Elle échappa de peu à la lame. Cela devait faire cinq bonnes minutes qu'elle esquivait les attaques l'une après l'autre et Hidan ne semblait pas être sur le point de s'arrêter, au contraire, il était de plus en plus enragé et ne cessait de lancer des insultes les unes plus fleuries que les autres. "Pendant combien de temps comptes-tu jouer au chat, hein !? T'es chiante putain ! "

Alors qu'elle faisait un petit saut en arrière, une autre personne captura son attention. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention jusqu'à présent, trop occupée à survivre, mais maintenant qu'elle le voyait, elle ne pourrait confondre cette touffe de cheveux avec personne d'autre.

C'était le petit de son rêve. Et il se tenait à l'entrée du temple, vêtu d'une cape noire avec des nuages rouges.

Noire ? Nuages rouges !?

Elle dût de nouveau tourner son regard vers lui pour se rendre compte que oui, c'était bien une cape noire avec des nuages rouges qu'il portait. Et regardant de plus près son adversaire, elle vit que celui-ci aussi portait la même chose, bien que le fait qu'elle soit abaissée au niveau de la taille cachait les motifs, elle ne pouvait se tromper.

Elle lança un kunai explosif afin d'éloigner Hidan pour quelques instants et tourna la tête vers l'autre adversaire. "Qui êtes-vous ? "

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder et vu la façon dont il se tenait, elle était persuadée qu'il était en train de perdre son temps.

"Oï ! Arrête de mater la marionnette ! Tss, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses."

Marionnette ? Il parlait de son partenaire ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus quand elle sentit quelque chose passer juste à côté d'elle et elle eut à peine le temps d'utiliser son bras comme protection contre le coup de pied d'Hidan. Il semblerait qu'il veuille uniquement utiliser du Taijutsu.

Honnêtement, elle n'était pas douée pour les matchs au corps à corps, la seule chose qui lui permit d'échapper à son adversaire fut ses réflexes. Envoyant trois tags explosifs, elle performa rapidement quelques signes avant de masquer son chakra complètement et calmer le battement de son cœur.

"Où est-elle !? " Hidan regarda tout autour de lui mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'elle. "Bordel ! Sasori ! T'aurais pu m'aider ! Cette peste m'a échappé !" Son coéquipier se redressa simplement et lui dit qu'ils perdaient déjà assez de temps comme ça et qu'il était temps qu'ils s'en aillent. "Mais la gamine !"

"Hidan" Un regard dans sa direction et il ramassa sa faux tout en lançant un "Je jure que je vais la tuer si je la revois." Elle les regarda s'en aller et son regard dût surement rester un peu trop longtemps sur Sasori car ce dernier se retourna et balaya la pièce du regard et, pendant un moment, elle crut qu'elle avait été découverte mais se relaxa quand elle le vit sortir du temple.

Elle se laissa tomber à terre et inspecta ses blessures. Ne voyant rien de grave, elle laissa sa tête retomber contre le mur et observa les dégâts causés par la bataille.

Cette cape…

Son premier souvenir était cette même cape avec ces mêmes motifs. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Etaient-ils membres d'un groupe ? Ou n'était-ce qu'eux deux ? Avait-elle fait partie de la même organisation qu'eux avant ? Non… Sinon ils l'auraient reconnue. Ils n'auraient pas attaqué impudemment non plus. Ou plutôt 'il', vu que son partenaire n'en avait rien eu à faire.

Sasori et Hidan, huh ?

Il faudra qu'elle fasse quelques recherches mais avant ça, il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une rivière pour se nettoyer. Après, elle devra surement trouver un village et demander des renseignements.

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard qu'elle tomba sur un petit village et elle s'empressa de chercher un endroit où passer la nuit. Et après une bonne douche et un repas, elle s'engouffra dans les rues et observa. Il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup de shinobis dans les parages et elle se laissa guider par le mouvement de la foule et se retrouva dans un bar. N'ayant vu aucune bibliothèque sur son chemin afin de se renseigner, elle se résigna et s'engouffra dans le bar. Il faudra qu'elle demande des renseignements. "Un verre de sochu s'il vous plaît." Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle et remarqua qu'elle était bien remplie malgré le fait qu'il ne fasse pas encore nuit.

Elle remercia le jeune homme pour la boisson et retourna à son observation. Elle repéra un groupe de ninja de Suna et se demanda un moment si elle était aussi proche de la frontière. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait aller passer voir Gaara si l'occasion se présentait.

Elle sirota sa boisson et laissa glisser son regard sur la salle. A part le petit groupe de Suna, il ne semble pas y avoir d'autres shinobis dans les parages. Devrait-elle leur voler leur bingo book ? Est-ce qu'ils en avaient même un sur eux ? Elle retourna son attention vers le barman et commanda de nouveau un verre.

"Est-ce que tu connais un groupe portant une cape noire et des motifs ressemblants à des nuages rouges ?" Il la regarda quelques instants avant de secouer la tête et déposa son verre avant de s'occuper d'un autre client.

"Si tu parles de l'Akatsuki, à ta place j'essayerai de les éviter petite." Elle se tourna vers l'homme à sa gauche et répéta "Akatsuki ?"

L'homme, probablement dans sa trentaine, la regarda un moment, incrédule, avant de lâcher un petit rire et d'avaler une gorgée de sa bouteille. "Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'eux ? Alors que tu viens tout juste de demander au barman s'il les connaissait"

"Pas vraiment. Le hasard a fait que j'en croise un sur mon chemin et j'étais simplement curieuse." Il l'observa un moment avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée. "L'Akatsuki est composé de criminels de rang S. Ils ont commencé à faire parler d'eux il y a surement six ou sept ans. Je ne sais pas quel est leur but mais si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à ne pas croiser leur chemin."

Si ça faisait autant de temps, comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle n'en ait jamais entendu parler ?

Elle lui demanda s'il connaissait des membres de l'organisation. "Je sais qu'il y a l'un des sept épéistes de la brume de Kiri, Sasori du sable rouge et Uchiha Itachi. C'est une organisation assez secrète donc je n'en sais pas plus que ça mais peut-être que ces chers shinobis de Suna pourront t'éclairer plus que moi." Il pointa sa tête dans la direction du groupe et elle secoua la tête, lui lançant un simple "merci" avant de déposer quelques pièces et de sortir du bar.

Il faudra qu'elle se renseigne sur cette organisation.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit en lâchant un soupir. Les membres de l'Akatsuki connus pour le moment étaient : Itachi, Sasori, Hidan et l'épéiste de Kiri.

Uchiha Itachi.

Cela voulait-il dire qu'Obito faisait également partie de cette organisation ? Et que Madara était derrière tout ça ?

Quel était le rapport entre elle et l'Akatsuki ?

Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, ne voyant rien.

Plic.

Le bruit d'une goutte contre le sol retentit et elle se retourna, rien. Peu importe où elle regardait, il n'y avait rien. Juste elle et le noir. "Il y a quelqu'un ?" C'était idiot mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation, dans le noir total et aucune vision.

Elle attendit pendant plusieurs minutes que quelque chose se passe mais voyant que rien ne changeait, elle essaya de se réveiller.

Plic.

Ses muscles se contractèrent soudainement et elle se retrouva paralysée, incapable de bouger. Il y avait une présence étouffante autour d'elle, l'écrasant complètement.

Plic.

Elle se retrouva propulsée dans un autre espace. Un espace remplit d'une multitude de petites boules blanches flottantes. Elle leva la main, essayant d'en toucher une…

…Et se retrouva de nouveau dans la chambre de l'auberge.

* * *

*Le Shochu est un alcool principalement distillé à partir de riz, d'orge, de sarrasin, de pomme de terre ou de patate douce. Cette eau-de-vie vient de la région de Kyūshū au Japon et contient environ 25% d'alcool. Elle est consommée soit "On the rock", dilué avec de l'eau chaude ou mélangée avec des jus de fruits ou du thé. On retrouve des alcools de riz proches du shōchū en Chine avec le baijiu, et en Corée avec le soju.

Waaaaaa, je dois vraiment être folle. Ecrire ce chapitre au lieu d'aller étudier pour toutes ces interros, waaaaa je vais mourir.

But first, oh my god guys ! Merci aux deux personnes qui ont suivis mon histoire, à la personne qui la mise en favoris et aux deux personnes qui ont laissés une review ! Tout ça pour un chapitre, je dois vous idre que ça m'a surprise.

 **Lerugamine :** J'approuve complètement, c'est toujours la nuit que les idées débarquent !

 **Miel :** Mooooh merci très chère, heureuse que ça t'a plu et voici le chap2 pour ne pas te faire attendre trop longtemps hahaha.

A la prochaine mes chers amis !

Ou pas.

Votre Kami-sama~


	3. Chapter 3

Beta'd by Zofra.

* * *

Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et observa son reflet. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait, jamais auparavant n'avait-elle vu quelque chose comme ça. Et cette présence étouffante… Avait-ce un rapport avec sa rencontre avec les deux membres de l'Akatsuki ? Elle laissa échapper un soupir avant de laisser tomber l'essuie et de sortir de la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin de plus d'informations sur l'Akatsuki.

Déposant l'argent sur le comptoir, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle avant de noter que c'était étrangement calme comparé à la journée d'hier. Et pas seulement l'auberge où elle avait passé la nuit, mais également le village. Il aurait pu passer pour un village abandonné si ce n'était pour les quelques rares personnes qu'elle croisa sur son chemin. Elle eut l'idée d'aller demander ce qu'il se passait puis se ravisa et décida de poursuivre son chemin vers la sortie en silence.

D'après les shinobis de Suna qu'elle avait vus hier, elle ne devait pas se trouver très loin du pays du vent. Ce qui signifierait qu'elle se trouvait quelque part entre le pays de la pluie et celui du vent, donc elle devait continuer soit vers l'ouest soit vers le sud.

Réfléchissant un court instant sur la direction à prendre, elle décida finalement de continuer vers le sud.

Cela ne faisait même pas dix minutes qu'elle marchait quand une explosion retentit derrière elle, assez loin pour ne pas l'avoir blessée, mais pas assez pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Devait-elle revenir sur ses pas pour voir ce qu'il se passait ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et constata que de la fumée provenait du village où elle avait passé la nuit. Elle fronça les sourcils et décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser des innocents mourir si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour les aider. Elle envoya du chakra dans ses pieds et accéléra.

La scène devant elle la fit stopper dans sa course. Les bâtiments étaient en feux, nombreux villageois étaient blessés, si ce n'est mort et la majorité d'entre eux essayaient de s'enfuir.

"A l'aide ! Aidez-moi !" Son attention fut attirée par les cris et elle aperçut un petit garçon essayant désespérément de soulever une poutre qui était tombée. Regardant de plus près, elle put apercevoir qu'une personne se trouvait sous les débris. La seconde d'après, elle était près de l'enfant, dégageant la poutre, mais stoppa net quand elle vit l'état du bras qui dépassait. C'était déjà trop tard.

"Mademoiselle ! S'il vous plaît, sauvez ma mère ! S'il vous plaît !" Elle tourna son regard vers le garçon qui pleurait. Il était lui-même blessé à l'épaule et quelques brulures parcouraient sa jambe. Elle ne put que prononcer un "Je suis désolée" et regarda l'enfant se débattre, criant que c'était impossible, que sa mère ne pouvait pas être morte. Le voyant essayer de dégager les débris par lui-même, elle l'attira vers lui et le laissa pleurer.

Elle détestait cela. Elle détestait les batailles, les guerres et toute la misère qu'elles apportaient avec elles. Personne ne mérite de connaître cette peine de perdre un être cher. Sentant son cœur se serrer, elle essaya de calmer sa respiration sans relâcher sa prise sur garçon. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'être sentimental, elle devait mettre le petit en sécurité.

Une autre explosion retentit et elle s'empressa de sauter sur un toit, tenant le petit contre elle de toutes ses forces. Elle repéra facilement les villageois qui s'enfuyaient tous vers un même endroit et se dirigea également par là. Il fallait qu'elle mette le petit en sécurité avant de retourner dans le village pour aider ceux qu'elle pouvait.

Elle atterrit juste en face d'un vieux couple et déposa l'enfant. "Eisuke ! " Elle regarda un instant les personnes autour d'elle, voyant que la majorité était blessée et reposa son regard sur les personnes en face d'elle. Cela ne l'étonnait pas que presque tout le monde se connaissait dans un petit village comme celui-ci.

"Baa-san !" Le petit n'hésita pas à aller se jeter dans les bras de la vieille dame. Voyant qu'elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour l'enfant, elle se retourna, prête à aller voir si d'autres personnes avaient besoin de son aide dans le village. "A-Attends ! Nee-san, je… Ton nom… Quel est…"

Elle sourit, voyant où il voulait en venir "Sora."

"Merci… Sora-nee-san" Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de foncer vers l'endroit où la plus récente explosion avait eu lieu.

Sora… C'était la vieille dame qui lui avait donné ce nom. "Il signifie 'Ciel'" Elle laissa échapper un petit sourire quand elle se souvint que Tsubaki ne s'était pas vraiment cassée la tête à chercher un prénom.

Un mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention et elle tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir un bout de cape disparaître.

Cape noire avec des nuages rouges.

Akatsuki.

Elle se lança à la poursuite de la personne. Elle s'attendait à Hidan ou Sasori, mais pas à un jeune homme aux cheveux blond qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme vu la façon dont il jouait avec une espèce de… oiseau ? 'En argile' se rappela-t-elle. Deidara. Qui aurait cru qu'il faisait également partie de l'Akatsuki ?

Elle tourna son attention vers l'autre homme. Grand, portant une espèce de cagoule et un masque, ce dernier tenait un homme par… une corde ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Elle regarda de plus près, l'espèce de fil noir semblait provenir d'en-dessous de sa cape.

Elle croisa le regard du blond et celui-ci sembla se tendre un moment avant de sourire d'une manière pas du tout amicale. Laissant échapper un juron, elle se dépêcha d'utiliser un fumigène afin de créer une diversion, mais juste au moment où elle comptait sauter sur en bas, quelque chose encercla sa cheville.

Un fil noir.

A croire que sa rencontre avec un membre portant une cape noire à motifs rouges devait se finir en combat à chaque fois. Sortant un kunai de sa manche, elle coupa rapidement le fil et sauta à une dizaine de mètre de la scène et performa rapidement quelques signes.

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.

Un petit cadeau de Sasuke avant son départ.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de rester afin d'observer les dégâts et courut vers l'est, dans la direction opposée à celle des villageois. "Yo Uchiha ! Ça ne sert à rien de courir, hm ! " Elle évita un shuriken et se retint de laisser échapper un soupir. Combien de fois l'avait-on déjà confondue avec une Uchiha ? Ses yeux étaient simplement rouges de base, elle n'avait pas de sharingan activé.

"Uchiha !"

Elle sauta sur la terre ferme et essaya de semer le membre de l'Akatsuki, mais celui-ci semblait bien décidé à la poursuivre.

"Attends un peu que je dise ça à l'autre Uchiha, hn ! Il va être surpris de savoir que quelqu'un ait survécu autre que son frère ! "

Idiot. Elle se garda cependant de rétorquer quoique ce soit et continua sa fuite à travers les bâtiments en feu. Elle forma rapidement deux signes avant d'envoyer une multitude de petites boules de flammes dans la direction de Deidara et se demanda vaguement où se trouvait son compagnon.

Une petite bestiole blanche atterrit sur son épaule et elle eut le réflexe d'enlever sa cape et de la jeter aussi loin que possible juste au moment où la bestiole explosa. Aucun doute, c'était l'œuvre de Deidara toutes ces explosions.

"Je pensais que les Uchiha n'étaient pas des lâches ! " La carte de la provocation ne marchera pas avec elle.

Elle tourna la tête juste au moment où le deuxième membre apparut et Deidara profita de son inattention pour lui porter un coup. Elle disparut en fumée et réapparut à quelques mètres de là. "Deidara, on n'a pas une éternité, dépêches-toi."

Kakuzu allait se retourner avant de s'arrêter et de jeter un coup d'œil à la fille. Une Uchiha ? Elle avait toute les caractéristiques d'une Uchiha sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas voir les trois tomoes dans aucun de ses yeux. "Deidara." Sa voix était impatiente, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à jouer avec quelqu'un, Uchiha ou non, ils en avaient déjà un dans l'organisation et c'était plus qu'assez. Il réajusta sa prise sur le cadavre qui était sur son épaule avant de se retourner et de partir, il avait un corps à déposer et la prime à récupérer. Que le blond se fasse tuer si ça l'amuse, il avait déjà perdu face à un Uchiha, s'il voulait se ramasser une raclée par un autre, libre à lui.

Elle le regarda partir avant de reposer son regard sur son adversaire, se demandant s'il allait suivre son compagnon, mais il semblait bien déterminé à terminer le combat.

La voyant se tenir là, toute calme avec cet air de supériorité, et les mêmes caractéristiques que l'autre Uchiha le mit en rogne. Il attaqua en premier et voir qu'elle ne faisait rien d'autre qu'esquiver ses attaques, comme si c'était un jeu d'enfant, ne fit que redoubler sa rage. Sans attendre une seconde, il forma plusieurs petites araignées et les lança vers elle. Il regarda avec joie comment elles explosèrent sauf que son sourire disparut quand il remarqua l'absence de corps.

L'Uchiha se tenait non loin de lui, sans aucune blessure et un visage impassable. Il lança plusieurs shurikens et vit qu'elle n'essayait même pas de les éviter. Il fut confus pendant un moment avant qu'il ne réalise.

Poof !

Pendant tout ce temps, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de combattre des clones. "Putain d'Uchiha !"

Sora laissa échapper un petit soupir quand les mémoires de son clone lui revinrent. Il lui aura fallu du temps pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait quitté les lieux depuis un bon bout de temps.

Sautant de branche en branche, elle se demanda un instant pourquoi le vent était aussi fort avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait plus de cape à cause d'un certain blond.

* * *

*La Technique du Multi-clonage expliqué rapidement : Contrairement aux clones basiques qui ne sont que des illusions, la technique du multi-clonage permet de créer des copies physiques ce qui signifie donc que le chakra de l'utilisateur est divisé à chaque fois qu'il crée un clone. De ce fait, il est impossible de distinguer le vrai du faux. De plus, quand un clone disparait, toutes les expériences qu'il a acquise son retransmises à son utilisateur. Pour plus d'informations, allez consulter le site : . /wiki/Multi_Clonage

* * *

 _Hellooooooooooooow, long time no see people ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien ou bien? J'espère que vous êtes tous prêts pour vos épreuves de fin d'années car moi je le suis clairement pas et je stress comme pas possible._

 _Sinon, concernant la fiction, je pense que je vais ré-écrire les deux premiers chapitres avant de poster le quatre étant donné que je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais fais un travail un peu bâclé donc ouais, faudrait que je fasse ça._

 _Alors, alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Je suis vraiment pas doué pour écrire les scènes de combats ou autre donc désolé pour ça et je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai toujours pas dis grand chose à propos de mon personnage. Baaaaah, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt !_

Miel : Hahahah, ravie de te revoir très chère ! Effectivement, je viens de me rendre compte après que tu l'ais mentionné donc ne t'inquiète pas, je me charge de ça ;) Et voilà une deuxième rencontre avec nos chers Akatsuki ! Hahahah, see yaa !

Azaela25 : Moooooooh merci beaucoup ! Ravie de savoir que je t'ai charmer avec seulement deux chapitres et j'espère que tu apprécieras toujours autant la suite !

Nirvellii : Awwww, merci !

 _Sur ce, seeeeeee yaaa mes petits lecteurs !_

 _Kami-sama_ ~~~

 **Note** **:** _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ \- Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique


	4. Chapter 4

Beta'd by Zofra.

Pour tout mes lecteurs, **note importante** : les chapitres précédents ont tous été ré-écris donc allez jetter un petit coup d'oeil ^^

* * *

"…. Et je jure que je vais la tuer si jamais je la revois ! Cette peste ! Comment ose-t-elle ?!" Itachi se retint de soupirer. Il entendait déjà la voix de Deidara avant même que ce dernier ne soit entré dans la salle. Il décida de n'y pas prêter attention, se disant que le blond se calmerait et refocalisa son attention sur son livre.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son partenaire qui voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour que l'utilisateur d'argile soit dans un tel état et Deidara commença à expliquer le tout dans son vocabulaire fleuri avant qu'il ne se stoppe quand son regard tomba sur le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui l'ignorait. "Et c'était une putain d'Uchiha en plus, hun !" Itachi se raidit suite à ça et tourna lentement le regard vers le blond, inexpressif « Impossible. »

Evidemment que ce n'était pas possible, le seul Uchiha vivant était son frère donc les chances pour qu'il y en ait un autre étaient inexistantes. Sauf si c'était Madara. Mais Deidara parlait d'une fille.

"Si je te dis que si ! J'ai vu ses yeux, ils étaient rouges sans parler de cette technique avec la boule de feu ! Il n'y a qu'un Uchiha pour faire ça, hn !"

"Idiot. Il n'y a pas que les Uchihas qui savent utiliser des techniques de feu." intervint Kisame. Le blond aurait répliqué si ce n'était pour le fracas qu'Hidan causa avec son arrivée. "Huh, il semblerait que blondie ne soit pas le seul à être de mauvaise humeur." commenta l'épéiste.

"Ta gueule face de poisson !" Et il s'en alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre tout en pestant.

Sora retint son éternuement de peu et frotta son nez. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attraper un rhume, vraiment pas. Réajustant sa cape – celle qu'elle avait dû acheter dans un village quelques jours après sa confrontation avec Deidara - elle accéléra le pas. D'après ses estimations, elle devrait bientôt arriver à Suna. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pourrait lui donner assez de renseignements sur l'Akatsuki.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Elle regarda avec surprise les deux shinobis de Suna en face d'elle. Depuis quand la sécurité de ce village avait autant augmentée ? La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, il n'y avait que deux gardes à l'entrée et quelques autres aux alentours. Ou bien était-ce de simples shinobis revenant de mission ?

Voyant le discret mouvement de l'un d'eux – il était beaucoup trop tendu pour qu'elle rate la façon dont il avait abaissé le bras - elle se décida finalement à répondre "Sora. Une vieille connaissance de Chiyo-sama." Il valait mieux ne pas dévoiler sa relation avec Gaara vu la façon dont les villageois le traitaient. Elle se demanda un instant s'il était toujours seul. Cette pensée lui fit mal au cœur. Les Jinchûrikis ne devraient pas être traités de cette manière, au contraire, ils devraient être aimés et entrainés pour contenir le démon qu'ils détiennent à l'intérieur d'eux. Les isoler et les maltraiter ne faisait rien d'autre que de renforcer la haine qu'il y avait en eux.

"Je ne suis pas un ennemi de Suna, je vous le garantis. Vous pouvez me confisquer toutes mes affaires si vous le souhaitez. Je tiens juste à rencontre Chiyo-sama." Ils semblèrent réfléchir un moment avant que l'un d'eux face un signe à l'autre et qu'il s'approche d'elle. Elle retira sa cape ainsi que ses affaires et les lui tendit. Il sembla déconcerté un moment avant de les prendre et son compagnon s'empressa de lui mettre des menottes.

Des suppresseurs de chakra. La sécurité avait vraiment augmenté.

Elle se laissa guider sans un mot dans le village et à travers les rues. C'était beaucoup trop calme, les villageois semblaient encore plus refermés que la dernière fois. Elle se retint de demander ce qu'il se passait.

Arrivés à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment, l'un d'eux se dirigea vers le réceptionniste et la laissa seule avec son coéquipier. Elle lui aurait bien demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'emmenaient voir le Kazekage mais se ravisa.

"Chiyo-sama va te recevoir maintenant." Il lui fallut deux secondes pour comprendre que non, ils ne l'emmenaient pas voir le Kazekage mais Chiyo. Puis deux secondes de plus avant qu'elle ne réalise que Chiyo occupait la place du Kazekage. N'était-elle pas trop vieille pour occuper une telle place ? Et n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec le village ?

"Chiyo-sama." Les deux gardes s'inclinèrent avant de sortir sous le signe de main de la dame occupant le siège derrière le bureau.

"Que me vaut cette visite ?" Elle n'avait pas relevé la tête de ses documents.

"J'ai besoin d'informations. Sur l'Akatsuki." Elle vit comment les mains de Chiyo se crispèrent sur le document avant qu'elle ne relève la tête et l'observe pendant un très long moment. "Et pourquoi cela ?" Elle joigna ses mains sous menton.

"J'ai croisé le chemin de quatre de ses membres et il se peut qu'ils aient un rapport avec mon passé." Chiyo était la seule personne à connaitre ses capacités ainsi que son unique souvenir était de cette cape et vu la façon dont la vieille laissa échapper un soupir, Sora comprit que cette dernière savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la jeune fille ne vienne la trouver.

"L'Akatsuki est une organisation constituée de criminels de rangs S. On ne connait pas vraiment leur objectif, juste qu'ils prennent des missions à des prix bas, ce qui fait que de nombreux villages se sont retrouvés à court de missions pour leurs shinobis. Sauf que récemment, ils s'en sont pris à un Jinchûriki. Les membres connus pour le moment sont : Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori no Dana, Uchiha Itachi et Hoshigaki Kisame." Elle n'avait pas manqué la façon dont ses yeux s'étaient empreints de tristesse à la mention de Sasori mais se retint de commenter là-dessus.

"Donc ils n'y auraient que six membres ?"

"Non, peu probable. Ils étaient bien plus nombreux après la troisième grande guerre."

La guerre ? Cela signifierait-il qu'ils existaient depuis bien plus longtemps que six ou sept ans ?

"Depuis combien de temps cette organisation existe-elle ?" Chiyo réfléchit un moment avant de répondre qu'ils étaient probablement apparus vers la fin de la troisième guerre, mais que les nations n'avaient demandé leurs services qu'après la fin de la guerre. Ce qui signifiait que ça devait bien faire quatorze ans qu'Akatsuki avait été créé.

"Que comptes-tu faire ?" Elle réfléchit un moment. Une organisation de rang S avait un rapport avec son seul et unique souvenir de son passé et afin d'en apprendre plus, elle avait besoin de leur demander directement. Peut-être connaissait-elle un membre de leur organisation ? Mais afin d'en savoir plus, elle devait…

"Je dois rejoindre l'Akatsuki." Cela sembla déstabiliser Chiyo avant qu'elle ne se lève d'un coup et se retrouve devant Sora en moins de deux. "Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? On parle de l'Akatsuki !"

"Je sais"

La Kazekage laissa échapper un soupir et secoua la tête. Cette fille avait toujours été étrange depuis sa première rencontre avec elle.

En parlant de Kazekage…

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Rasa ?"

"Il est mort"

"C'était pendant l'invasion de Konoha, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle l'avait vu, les shinobis d'Oto et Suna contre ceux de Konoha. Ainsi que la mort du troisième Hokage, mais elle ne savait pas pour le Kazekage. Chiyo acquiesça et se rassit sur son siège. "Ce qui a fait que je me suis retrouvée avec cette position pour un certain temps." Elle attendit un moment sans rien dire puis "Tu devrais aller voir Gaara."

"Ce que je comptais faire." La vieille lui indiqua l'endroit où il se trouvait avant de se replonger dans ses documents.

Elle quitta le bureau par la fenêtre avant de grimper sur le toit et de se diriger vers le jeune Jinchûriki. Elle se demanda comment il prenait la mort de son père. Après tout, ce dernier avait donné l'ordre de le tuer.

Atterrissant doucement sur la rambarde de la fenêtre, elle ne fut pas surprise quand celle-ci s'ouvrit au même moment et qu'une paire d'yeux verts la fixa. Elle lui sourit et lança un "Ça faisait longtemps." avant de se laisser glisser dans la chambre.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et beaucoup trop propre pour un adolescent vivant seul. N'entendant aucune réponse, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Gaara et le vit près de la fenêtre, à l'observer en silence. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait comme ça, elle pouvait apercevoir les cernes sous ses yeux ainsi que sa perte de poids. La mort de Rasa l'aurait-elle affecté plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé ? Non, il y avait bien plus que ça.

Elle ouvrit ses bras et, un instant plus tard, elle se retrouvait avec un jeune garçon dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant juste de le serrer contre elle.

Son cœur se serra quand elle sentit son corps trembler. Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé ici, seul ?

Sa prise se renferma.

* * *

Miel: Heyyyyyy! Contente de te revoir! Awww, merci! Tu me rassures en disant ça car je pensais vraiment que je devrais re-écrire la scène de combat. La troisième rencontre devrait arriver dans 2 chapitres ;)


End file.
